silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Midnight Channel
is the forty-first season of Andrew's Silly Survivor written by DonningMyCape. Twists/Changes *''Theme'' - Persona 4 *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - One is hidden on each tribe. Idols are rehidden after use. *'The Velvet Room' - At four points in the game, a contestant will have the opportunity to enter the Velvet Room. Contestants can enter the Velvet Room by winning special individual reward challenges, where the winner will remain a secret to the other contestants. Inside of the Velvet Room, they'll receive a special Skill Card. On the episode table, Velvet Room challenge winners are marked in gold. *'Skill Cards:' **'Endure' - Obtained at the first Velvet Room visit. - This skill card allows the holder to remain in the game after receiving the most votes, cancelling the elimination for the episode. It expires after the Final 5. **'Traesto' - Obtained at the second Velvet Room visit. - This skill card allows the holder to skip two future tribal councils of their choice, sacrificing their vote but being immune. It expires after the Final 5. **'Recarm' - Obtained at the third Velvet Room visit. - This skill card allow the holder to bring back a previously eliminated contestant of their choice, but it must be used after being obtained. The person brought back will receive a penalty vote at every tribal they attend up to the Final 5, where the effect wears off. **'Firm Stance' - Obtained at the fourth Velvet Room visit. - This skill card allows the holder to receive only half of the votes they get at the next three tribal councils they attend, but they must throw the next three immunity challenges. It gets used automatically once obtained. *'Double Tribal' - In Episodes 1, 4, and 7, both tribes visited tribal council, with one person winning individual immunity for each tribe. In Episodes 9 and 12, immediately after the first vote, another immunity challenge and tribal council were held. *'Tribe Shuffle' - On Day 10, before the Velvet Room challenge, the remaining 16 contestants were randomly assigned new tribes. *'Survivor Auction' - At the Survivor Auction, an anonymous bid was held to see who would visit the Velvet Room. Castaways The Game *''Velvet Room visitors are labeled in red.'' *''In Episode 3, Yukiko played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Rise, negating 3 votes.'' *''In Episode 5, Eri played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, negating 0 votes.'' *''In Episode 6, Eri played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Naoto, negating 3 votes.'' *''In Episode 8, Yumi used her Traesto Card to skip tribal.'' *''In Episode 10, Yumi used her Traesto Card to skip tribal.'' *''In Episode 11, Hisano played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, negating 0 votes.'' Artifact Holders Trivia *''The episode titles were said by the following:'' **''Episode 1:'' Yu **''Episode 2:'' Naoto **''Episode 3:'' Dojima **''Episode 4:'' Sayoko **''Episode 5:'' Nanako **''Episode 6:'' Margaret **''Episode 7:'' Hisano **''Episode 8:'' Chie **''Episode 9:'' Yukiko **''Episode 10:'' Rise **''Episode 11:'' Eri **''Episode 12:'' Naoto **''Episode 13:'' Hisano **''Episode 14:'' Margaret